Wings of Time
by Scyler
Summary: Athrun and Kira are 10 year old princes of two lands at war with the Elementalits of the Wild Lands. After an attack on the castle of Athrun's father the young prince goes missing. Nothing is heard of him for 6 years when he shows up at his friends place
1. Feathers Fall

**Athrun: Wait, is this an alternate universe?**

**Me: Yep. It sure is.**

**Athrun: Great. What's going to happen this time?**

**Me: You'll see. *evil smile***

**Athrun: *gulps nervously* **

The young brunette ran lightly down the hall, his best friend chasing him the whole way. The other people in the hall stepped easily out of the way. They didn't want to stop the two young princes from their game. After a while they ran out into the court yard where the midnight haired boy finally caught up with his friend.

"Alright! Alright! You caught me, Athrun!" the brunette cried after he hit the ground.

"You bet I did!" came the response.

The two of them rolled around in the grass for a while until a young woman came through one of the arched entrances. She was Athrun's tutor and guardian. Seeing the two princes rolling around in the dirt she felt a little disappointed. Kira, the visiting prince and Athrun's friend, was the son of the king of the neighboring kingdom. It was very undignified for the two of them to be acting like some peasant children who have no real family or money.

"My Prince! Please! Come inside and act like you should!" she called as she got closer to the boys.

They stopped rolling and looked at her with totally innocent looks. Athrun was underneath Kira and both were covered in dirt and dust. After a moment they stood up, Kira pulling Athrun to his feet. They both brushed each other off to the best of their abilities before turning to the tall blond in front of them.

"Sorry, Lillya. Kira was bored and I wanted to get away from the meeting. We decided to play tag and I was it." Athrun said walking up to her with a smile on his face.

Lillya looked at them with an incredulous stare. They smiled innocently and finally she threw up her hands in defeat. Taking them both by the shoulder the young woman lead them inside, promising to get them cleaned up and to give them some food. They kept talking the whole way back to Athrun's room and Lillya called for a few servants when they arrived.

She sent two of them off to find some food for the two boys and the others were told to get the princes cleaned up and into clean clothing. All of them scurried off to carry out her orders. After about ten minutes of fighting and Lillya having to get involved both Athrun and Kira were clean and in fresh clothing. Athrun kept grousing about getting water up his nose while Kira tried to calm his friend down by saying that he had gotten soapy water in his mouth and had swallowed it.

That got a laugh from the midnight haired prince. Kira smiled and kept trying to make his friend laugh, but after a while it turned into a competition to see who could make the funnier joke. Soon Lillya couldn't take any more of their antics and as she was about to reprimand them for it a guard burst into the room.

"Miss Lillya! Are the princes here with you?" he asked looking around the room.

"Y-yes. Why? Has something happened?" she asked stepping toward the two boys.

"The castle is under attack. We don't know who they are but we are assuming that they are the Elementalists of the Wild Lands. His Majesty, the king, has ordered that the place be evacuated of all none military personnel." the man said looking back at the door.

"Where is my father? Has anything happened to him?" Kira asked stepping forward, looking worried and afraid.

The guard shook his head and Kira stepped back looking horrified. Athrun stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to reassure him. The blond tutor let them stand for a moment before she stepped forward and started to usher them to the door. Both went willingly and soon they were lost in the press of all non-military personnel fleeing the castle. After a time Athrun was separated from Kira and Lillya.

It took Kira a moment to realize that his friend had fallen behind. When he did he stepped closer to Lillya in order to tell her. She gave him a wide eyed look as she realized that he was right. Looking frantically around the blond saw her young prince kneeling down holding his leg. Lillya tried as hard as she could to get back to him but the crowds of palace staff forced her to keep going the opposite direction.

"My Prince! My Prince!" she cried reaching back for him.

Athrun's head snapped up hearing her voice. Despite his sprained ankle the young prince forced himself to his feet. He started to step forward when one of the Elementalists appeared out of the shadows and grabbed him. With a wolfish grin he pulled the young prince back into the shadows. Kira watched in horror as his friend was dragged back.

Reaching out he cried at the top of his lungs, "ATHRUN!", but it was too late. His friend was gone, lost forever in the shadows of the Elementalists.

**Athrun: Are you serious?**

**Me: What? What did I do?**

**Athrun: You had to get me captured. **

**Me: It plays out well into my story. **

**Athrun: I really don't like it.**

**Kira: Neither do I. Why did you do it?**

**Me: You both'll see soon enough. Everyone out there, please review if you would like to know what happened to Athrun. *bows and walks out***


	2. Mystery Teen

**Kira: This chapter is from my perspective isn't it?**

**Me: You got it.**

**Athrun: Are you going to switch off who's perspective it is every chapter?**

**Me: Yep. It keeps the story interesting. **

**Athrun: *facepalm***

**Kira: She is dense, isn't she?**

**Me: Shut up It's 5;30 in the morning. I haven't slept all night. I hoe you enjoy my sleepy writing people.**

Crown Prince Kira walked back and forth in his room. Some of the servants were wondering what was going through his mind. On this day six years ago the place of the neighboring kingdom ruled by King Patrick. None of them realized that it was also the day that Prince Athrun went missing. Most people had no idea of this, though. His father, the king, had arranged for it to seem like he had left the country on an extended vacation.

"My Lord? It's almost time for you to make your appearance." one of the chamberlains said stepping up to him.

"Hmm. Oh, right. Let's go." the prince responded turning to the door.

Today, the king had decided to hold a ceremony commemorating the lives lost and the battle that took place at the Place of the Stars. There was to be a festival after the ceremony where almost anyone could attend. As usual the Elementalists of the Wild Lands were forbidden access to the country so they were not likely to be happy. None of the day's proceedings had anything to do with the prince so he normally tuned it all out.

The 16 year old prince entered the throne room looking as dignified as he could while his mind was elsewhere. Everyone present took the black look in the brunette prince's eyes as a sense of sadness and grief. They were all partly right; he was feeling grief. His best friend and almost brother had gone missing six years ago today and no one had heard anything about him.

Taking his seat by his father's throne he waited like the rest of the people gathered for the king to come and begin the ceremony. After another ten minutes the king appeared followed by a series of courtiers. All of them were following at a respect full distance as was required at formal events. Kira glanced at his father and wondered how he could keep a straight face while allowing his emotions to be visible to the people.

Shaking his head the young prince allowed himself to slip from reality as his father began the ceremony. This had never interested him and he didn't want to be reminded of the tragedy that this ceremony was to commemorate. He still didn't understand why he had to be there when he really didn't want to be, but his father told him he had to so he went anyway.

Soon one of the chamberlains was gently shaking his shoulder. It was Yuri, the prince's personal servant. He was the only servant allowed to touch the prince in such an in formal manner. King Ulen had given Yuri to Kira after the incident in an effort to raise his son's spirits. It didn't work and Kira got more and more depressed. Eventually Yuri coaxed his master out of his depression and back into reality.

Glancing up at the blond young man beside him Kira nodded lightly. That was the signal they used when the prince wanted to be alone. With a small bow Yuri withdrew and took the other servants with him. As always no one questioned the withdrawal of the servants, it was normal nowadays. The Crown Prince liked to be alone more often than not, even after he came out of his depression.

His father was trying to get someone up to try and cheer him up but no one really wanted o go near the reclusive prince. Then he noticed a young man with midnight blue hair slinking around the edges of the throne room. He summoned a servant and asked him to bring the blue haired young man to him. With a nod the man withdrew to carry out his king's orders. Soon he came back with the young man in tow.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" the young man asked.

"Yes. I have two questions for you. One: Why are you slinking around in the darkness? And two: Do you have any skills in entertaining others?" the king asked looking closely at him.

"Well, in answer to your first question, I don't much like crowds. They un-nerve me. AS to you second question I don't have much skill in entertaining multiple people. So if you are asking me to entertain everyone here I'm afraid I can't do it." he said gesturing around the room.

"That's not what I was going to ask you to do. I was going to ask you to entertain my son." King Ulen said gesturing at Kira.

The midnight blue haired teen peered closer at the Crown Prince. His head was resting on his fist and there was a blank expression on his face. Nothing that had been done before seemed to have any effect on his mood. With a nod and a smile the young man stepped lightly over to the prince. At first the young brunette didn't notice that someone was in front of him until he heard a small sound.

"Excuse me? Your Majesty?"

"Hmm? Yes? Who are you?" Kira asked looking closely at the teen in front of him.

There was something familiar about this young man. His hair and eyes looked a lot like Athrun's. That wasn't even the strangest part; even his voice was familiar. The look the young man cast at the prince was a questioning one. He was clearly wondering if everything was alright but was being too polite say anything about it.

"My name is Ice. I understand that it's a strange name but, my parents thought it was good for me." Ice said noticing the confused look on Kira's face.

Kira nodded and glanced at his father before speaking, "You know that I am Crown Prince Kira. Now, here's a question for you, did my father tell you to come see me?"

Ice smiled sadly and nodded. The prince sighed and glared at his father. Noticing the look Ice decided to avoid the subject of the king. He tried a different subject. No matter what he tried nothing seemed to get the young prince's mind off of the fact that his father was trying to join in the celebration.

With a sign of defeat Ice turned away from the prince. Little did he know Kira was watching him from the corners of his eyes. After glancing around Ice seemed to summon a small ice crystal from the air. Kira's eyes widened when he did so. Only one of the Elementalists could do something like that.

Ice continued to mess around with the crystal, changing it from solid to liquid form easily. Soon King Ulen glanced over and saw the midnight blue haired young man playing with a ball of water that turned into solid ice in an instant. He signaled to the guards to move in and seize the young man. The moved off slowly, not wanting to attract any attention.

Meanwhile Kira was running a series of possibilities through his head. He remembered on the night six years ago that Athrun had been dragged into the shadows by an Elementalist. It was possible that he could have been trained in the ways of the Elementalists over the years. It was also possible that this guy was just some look-alike sent to try and gain his trust. While he was thinking about this the guards made their move.

Stepping swiftly out of the shadows and crowds the jumped at Ice. He reacted by letting the water ball in his hands fall apart and trying to leap out of their reach. It was too late, though. They had him cornered and there was no way for him to get out. Kira looked up in shock as two guards came and locked his wrists in shackles. Ice shot a defiant look at the guards and Kira's eyes widened even further.

With a single look the young prince realized who was standing in front of him. It was Athrun. He was alive and well. Not only that but he had learned the ways of the Elementalists. Just for that the guards were going to kill him. Judging by the looks on their faces they didn't realize who it was that they were holding prisoner.

Kira's jaw tightened as his mind worked at a million miles per hour. There was an easy way to get his friend out of this situation and a hard way. The easy way was to call on his right as a prince and have the prisoner deposited into his care and that hard way was to blurt out that he was no ordinary Elementalist. If he did that his father would question his reasoning. That would be hard to explain; all he had to go on were the man's looks, voice, and a defiant glare. There was no way his father would believe that.

While he was thinking his father ordered that guards to take Ice away. Making a snap decision the prince decided to use his rights as a prince. Taking a deep breath he stood up quickly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. No one had expected the Crown Prince to move or do anything during the day.

"I exercise my right as Crown Prince and take this man into my custody." he said in a confident voice, pointing to Ice and looking at his father at the same time.

**Athrun: That's actually pretty good for not having any sleep. **

**Me: Oh it gets better. The next chapter is your perspective.**

**Athrun: Fun. **

**Kira: I get to save your butt.**

**Athrun: Shut up. **

**Both: *brace to fight each other _/OOC:they have the powers I made them have in "Not Entirely Human"/_**

**Me: OK, boy's please don't fight here. *notices they aren't listening**sighs* Well please review so that they don't decide to kill each other here. Please . Thank you. It would be a really good idea. *sweatdrop*  
><strong>


	3. Reunions Left Unfinished

**Kira: Finally ! You finished the next chapter!**

**Me: Yeah the only reason I haven't worked on it until now is because I have been busy with other stuff.**

**Ahtrun : What kind of stuf?**

**Me: You don't need to know.**

**Athrun: Darn it.**

**Kira: *sweatdrop* Anyway, enjoy.**

After realizing that Kira really didn't want to talk Athrun sighed and absently started messing around with his powers. No one was really looking at him so he didn't think anything of the fact that he wasn't supposed to do anything stupid like using his powers. Normally he would have cared but he was really bored and couldn't reveal his identity to anyone.

After a while the place guards came and surrounded him. Releasing the water he had summoned Athrun tried to get away but they had already surrounded him. Two of the guards came from behind and put his wrists in shackles. When they did his green eyes blazed defiantly as he glared at them.

Without even thinking about it he used the glare that he always had whenever he felt like defying Lillya or anyone else. His eyes flashed around and it seemed that only Kira had noticed the glare. Too bad it seemed that he was lost in thought. The king had ordered the troops to take him away but before they could move very far Kira stood up.

Everyone seemed really surprised to see him move the way he did. Even his father was surprised to see him move. Without any warning at all he opened his mouth.

"I exercise my right as Crown Prince and take this man into my custody." he said in a confident voice, pointing to Athrun and looking at his father at the same time.

The room went silent. No one had ever expected that their prince would ever use his rights and powers as the Crown Prince at a time like this. King Ulen looked closely at his son's face; there was no trace of any kind of joke. He was dead serious about what he had just said. The king stepped closer to his son and turned him away from the people.

"Are you serious? Why do you want to have him placed in you care?" he whispered quickly.

"I have my reasons, Father. Will you let me have him or not?" Kira hissed back.

"Fine I will give him to you." his father sighed before turning back around.

He nodded to the guards and they turned to the prince. Kira waved his hand and they looked at each other, confused. A seriously annoyed look slowly developed on the prince's face as they tried to figure out what he meant. Then one of the younger guards who had been hanging back stepped forward with a sigh and released the shackles on Athrun's wrists.

"Thank you. I can't believe that it took the youngest and most inexperienced to figure out what I wanted." Kira sighed shaking his head.

He stepped forward and took Athrun be the arm. A shocked look took over his face as the prince lead him away for the rest of the party. Everyone looked very surprised by his actions. Even the king was surprised by his actions. Once they were out of the hall Athrun turned to Kira.

"Why did you do that? Technically I am you enemy. So why did you save me?" he asked still looking surprised.

"Well, it should be obvious…Athrun." the prince replied with a glance over his shoulder.

Athrun froze; Kira had figured out who he was. At first he was confused then he understood. Kira had been his friend since they were small children. It would be easy for him to know who he was even if he was disguised as an old man in rags. Smiling he stepped up beside his friend.

Then Yuri came around the corner and saw Athrun slip his arm across Kira's shoulders. He came forward cautiously. The midnight haired young man said something to the brunette and he stared at him with a look of total disbelief on his face. The other young man nodded seriously. Kira looked closely at him for a second before shrugging.

"My Lord?" Yuri called as he stepped closer.

"Ah, Yuri. Come here," Kira said waving the blond over, "I understand that this might seem weird to you but this is Athrun, the son of King Patrick."

"I don't see how it could be, my Lord. The Prince Athrun went missing six years ago and his father posted the cover that he was on an extended vacation. How could it be him, my Lord?" the blond asked looking very confused.

"This is going to take both of us to explain it to him, Athrun. Help me out?" the brunette asked looking at his friend.

Athrun smiled and nodded as they walked down the hall, Yuri following reluctantly behind them. Kira directed them toward his room and Yuri scrambled forward to open the door for them. Athrun blinked in surprise when he did. He wasn't used to being treated like a prince any more. It felt kind of strange; especially because of the strange look Kira's servant was giving him.

Both of them stepped easily into the room with Yuri trailing behind them. As soon as the door was closed Kira began ditching all of the finery of a prince in favor of the simple clothes that he always wore when he was alone. He stretched his arms back behind his head and relaxed. Walking over to the nearby couch he flopped down and motioned for Athrun to join him. A smirk crossed Athrun's face as he joined his best friend on the couch.

"Yuri, come here." Kira said, waving his servant over to them.

Nervously Yuri stepped over to stand in front of his prince. After a moment Kira pulled his legs up into a crossed position and waved for Yuri to sit down. The blond sat down feeling very confused and looking at both boys in the same wide eyed manner. Athrun looked at Kira and the brunette shrugged. Sighing the midnight haired young man told the wide eyed servant the whole story. When he finally stopped talking the sun had begun to disappear below the horizon and his small audience was staring at him in amazement.

"Wow… I had no idea that that could even happen. They really taught you how to control an element? Just like that? Amazing…" Kira sat back, awestruck.

"I still don't see how a non-Elementalist could learn the craft. How is that possible?" Yuri questioned, clearly believing every word of the story.

"It was really hard at first but I got it eventually. They even said that I had the ability already and I just needed someone to teach me how to harness it." The green eyed teen said folding his arms onto his lap.

Kira put a hand to his chin as he considered what was going on. It was really impressive that Athrun had learned how to control an element. The strange thing was that the Elementalists had said that he could do it all along. That actually worried him a bit; it had to mean that someone in his family had to have been an Elementalist. He was about to say something when the midnight haired teen stiffened suddenly.

After shooting him a questioning look the brunette prince followed his gaze. His eyes widened as he saw a man step from the darkest shadows in the far corner of the room. Athrun got up slowly, grabbing Kira's arm and pulling his friend with him. The Elementalist from the shadows stepped all the way into the room and looked around. Spotting Athrun he smiled.

"Well, I thought that you had been captured." The stranger said playfully.

"I was but then I was saved by my old friend," Athrun said staring the man down, "Why are you here, Lee?"

"I was a little worried about you is all. After all I am your mentor." Lee said tilting his head to one side and smiling lightly.

"I don't care about that. Get out of here." The midnight haired young man hissed throwing his left arm out to the side.

When he did a chill descended on the room and Lee's eyes narrowed. Athrun made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going anywhere at this time. He was willing to fight his old mentor in order to stay. Lee shifted his weight from one foot to the other and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Fine." He said turning to fade back into the shadows but before he vanished completely he looked straight at Kira and said, "You're also a special little bugger aren't you? I hope I'm around when you blow up."

After he vanished Kira dropped back down on the couch, a shocked look on his face. Somehow he was related to all of this too. His friend reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up the brunette prince saw the concerned look on Athrun's face and he shook his head.

"I wonder what he meant by 'you're a special little bugger'… It made me really nervous." Athrun said looking at the corner where his mentor disappeared.

"I don't want to know. It made me really nervous as well. Especially the last part, 'I hope I'm there when you blow up.' That had me really freaked out." Kira whispered wrapping his arms around himself.

"Don't worry about it. He was probably just referring to your temper." The midnight haired young man said in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

Kira took it exactly as he meant it and in moments was chasing Athrun around the room like he used to when they were younger. It was easier for the brunette to keep up with him but only because he knew the layout of the room. Normally he would be far behind trying to keep up with him. Then Athrun tripped on the leg of a chair.

As he fell his body twisted slightly and his hands reached out for whatever was close by to keep himself from hitting the ground. The only thing that was in reach was swathed in shadows but he reached for it any way. Once his hands made contact a jolt ran up his arms and a chill ran down his spine. Lee was still there and he was determined to bring Athrun back with him. Kira stopped short as his friends hands disappeared into the shadows.

"What's going on?" he asked looking concerned.

"It's Lee! He's hell bent to bring me back with him. Sorry Kira, I can't fight him. He's too strong for me." Athrun said as his arms disappeared up to his elbows.

"No way!" the young brunette cried, eyes widening.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to come and see you again. It won't be like last time. I won't just disappear on you and not come back. I promise!" Athrun cried back as he vanished into the shadows, leaving Kira alone once more.

**Ahtrun: You had to do it. **

**Me: *innocent look* Do what?**

**Ahtrun: Send me away again!**

**Me: Oh, that. Yep, I sure did.**

**Athrun: *glares at me and the room temperature drops 3 degrees***

**Kira: Hey relax. She'll fix it (I hope). **

**Athrun: Fine. *room temp. returns to normal***

**Me: Thanks Kira. Anyway please riview to see if Athrun keeps his promise!**


End file.
